


N Discovers Pocky

by Squat_With_Hats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squat_With_Hats/pseuds/Squat_With_Hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, while N and Touko are hanging out in a Poke Center, N begins to wonder about the nature of the weird sticks Touko is putting in her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N Discovers Pocky

Touko sat in the cushy chair of a Pokemon Center, pulling sticks covered in a dark substance that looked to be chocolate out of a box and inserting them into her mouth, letting them sit for a few moments before devouring the rest of the treat. The green-haired man beside her stared curiously at the box in her hands. He had never seen food quite like this before. Upon realizing that her companion was staring at her food, Touko quickly inhaled the treat in her mouth and turned to him, offering the box.  
“You want one N?” She asked.  
“What is it?” He replied.  
“It’s Pocky. Want some?” Touko flashed N a smile that made his face feel warm and the bridge of his nose heavy; a reaction he’d been having often as of late for a reason he wasn’t sure of.  
“What’s ‘Pocky’?” He asked.  
“It’s a biscuit stick with a flavor coating on it. This one’s chocolate flavored. Try some!” Touko removed one of the sticks from the box and shoved it in his face. N opened his mouth, complying with her request, and bit off the end. He hardly tasted the hardened breading at all. All he felt was the sensation of chocolate on his tongue. He took the rest of the treat from Touko and proceeded to inhale it, making Touko laugh. “Geez. I can’t believe you’ve never had Pocky before.” Touko took the last of the treats from her box and put it in her mouth. “Uh-oh,” she muttered through the treat. “It’s empty. Here, I have more flavors for you to try anyways.” Touko reached into her knapsack and began digging through her supplies. The treat in Touko’s mouth seemed to taunt N. Despite the fact that she’d promised him more, the idea of a different flavor at the moment wasn’t appealing to him. He thought for a moment. It couldn’t hurt right? Just a bite off the one in Touko’s mouth couldn’t make her too mad. He leaned in and, just as Touko looked up to see what her companion was up to, he bit off a little more of the treat than he meant to, touching his lips to hers as he bit of the half not in her mouth. This chocolate was mixed with another flavor that N couldn’t identify, but was sure it came from Touko. It made the chocolate taste that much better. Touko’s face was a bright red, though N’s remained pale. She was sure it was because he didn’t realize the magnitude of the action he’d just performed. N swallowed the treat and grinned.  
“I don’t think I need to try any more flavors,” he stated. “This one’s my favorite.” Even though she knew the statement was meant to be innocent, Touko’s face flushed a complete crimson. Touko tried to hide her face as she stood up.  
“I-I think I’m going to go home for today,” she stuttered. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow.” Touko proceeded to throw the box she’d dug out of her bag at N and bolt out the door, leaving the poor would-be-king confused as to what he did to driver her off.


End file.
